


A is for Attractive

by mysteryreader6626



Series: Stories of You and Me [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: #10daysoflawlu2k17, Business, Co-workers, Declarations Of Love, Jealousy, Luffy not understanding love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nicknames, Oblivious, Pining, Teasing, ZoSan if you squint and if you want, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryreader6626/pseuds/mysteryreader6626
Summary: It was strange. It bothered Luffy a lot, for some reason. Then, when he smiled with his friends, it made something twist in Luffy gut. He wanted to go punch the reason why he was smiling.HE wanted to be the one to make Mr. Grumpy smile. It was weird. His whole body screamed to be around the guy and be able to touch him. He wanted to get to know Mr. Grumpy and all the reasons why he had this sad look in his eyes sometimes. He wanted to know the people in his life, but he didn't want to know his name. It felt like a boundary he shouldn't cross, or else it was a cliff that he would forever freefall from.





	A is for Attractive

People walked around and talked to their co-workers. Other people were on the phones, chatting with family. Other people were eating a sandwich or something to tide them over. It was very busy and there wasn't any silence here. Despite all the noise and people, Luffy could still find the person he was looking for. The office buzzed with noise, but Luffy had only eyes for a certain person. 

This was all his fault. Luffy frowned at the thought and ripped off a piece of meat aggressively. He glared at his fellow co-worker. He worked in a different division, so why was he here in communications?

Oh yeah. Because of that, Luffy was reminded as Mr. Grumpy gave a small smile when he talked to two men.

“Their names are Shachi and Penguin, right?” Luffy asked grumpily as he started to munch on some seaweed. It was his lunch break (well, technically not, but he needed to eat to give him a burst of energy! It was tiring to handle annoying customers. He needed something to distract him while he focused. He often ate or talked with his friends, or anyone really, to pass time. All his friends thought it was a miracle that Luffy could be able to stay in one place for so long, but he liked talking to people and solving their problems. It didn't mean that he wasn't hyper and didn't sit most of the time)

Nami shook her head and snorted with laughter at the black-haired boy’s question. 

“Don't act as if you didn't ask every single person here for their names. By the way, you still owe me some Beri for that tidbit of information!” Nami stated as she held out her hand towards Luffy. 

Luffy immediately began to protest. 

“I asked both you and Robin! Plus ROBIN was the one who answered, not you!” Luffy pointed out. Who knew how much Beri he owed Nami at this point. 

“Well, it is the price for taking up our very important time. Including this right now, your debt is about this much…” Nami grabbed a calculator and shoved it into Luffy’s face. His blood drained at the amount. 

“Nami!” he whined. “Is it a crime to talk to a friend?” 

“If you bother them, then yes. Now go focus on your work and stop staring at Mr. Hottie,” the red-haired woman said as she stood up to leave. 

“It is Mr. Grumpy!” Luffy protested as Nami rolled her eyes. 

“If you just got your feelings sorted out, none of this would be a problem. Keep telling yourself that is Grumpy and not Hottie, if it makes you sleep better at night.” 

Nami gave a wave at her friend, before exiting. Looks like Nami has to go back to Accounting, he noticed. Most of his co-workers had heart shaped eyes, much like Sanji did, as Nami departed. She winked at one guy, who fainted. Luffy didn't really get that though. Nami could be very scary, especially when it came of money. 

She was only gone for about two minutes, and Luffy already missed his friend. He missed all of his friends. They were all busy at work though, milling somewhere around the building. 

This was no fun though. He glared at the silent telephone. It was a lazy day. While most people would love a break, it was just boring. 

He decided to take out his frustrations on the reason for many of his frustrations. Luffy resumed his glaring at Mr. Grumpy. Luffy didn't know his name, so hence the nickname. Nami called him a Hottie, while Usopp called him Creepy. Luffy said he was Grumpy because the guy never smiled.

It was strange. It bothered Luffy a lot, for some reason. Then, when he smiled with his friends, it made something twist in Luffy gut. He wanted to go punch the reason why he was smiling. 

HE wanted to be the one to make Mr. Grumpy smile. It was weird. His whole body screamed to be around the guy and be able to touch him. He wanted to get to know Mr. Grumpy and all the reasons why he had this sad look in his eyes sometimes. He wanted to know the people in his life, but he didn't want to know his name. It felt like a boundary he shouldn't cross, or else it was a cliff that he would forever freefall from. 

He never wanted to get to know someone so eagerly, but Mr. Grumpy hated him for no reason. No matter how good-look - he means, grumpy the guy is, it gave him no right to act the way that he does. 

Luffy turned away and stabbed his pen onto the paper. The guy made Luffy furious for no good reason. When he would explain all his frustration to his friends, they would just exchange looks with one another and laugh. It wasn't funny! Then, they would say there was a good reason why he was feeling the way he was. 

When Luffy would ask what he could do to make all these bad feelings go away, they would make all these weird statements, like how it was an incurable sickness and it often leads to stupidity or recklessness. People don't act like themselves when they have said illness. Zoro said Sanji had the same illness, which lead to the two fighting. He didn't really get it though. Sanji acts weird too, but that is just Sanji!

Did the two of them really gave the same disease?

Luffy frowned as he remembered their words. This stupid “love-bug,” dubbed by his friends was an awful thing. How do people live through it? 

It wasn't contagious or life threatening, only affecting your brain. 

Luffy hated the love-bug and Mr. Grumpy as well for being the source of all of his anger and frustration. 

He was so deep in thought that Luffy didn't even realize it was time to go home till everyone started to leave. He started to pack up his stuff. He and the rest were supposed to meet down at the Baratie where Sanji worked for dinner (he also works part-time here though at the cafeteria, which was the reason why he and Sanji even met. It was supposed to be a one-time thing for Sanji, to make sure the food was healthy and well-prepared, but he decided to help out so the food wouldn't suck anymore. Luffy wasn't complaining though) and he was going to be late if he didn't leave! 

“Hello, excuse me, Straw hat-ya?” a deep voice said behind him. He got goosebumps at the the sound of Mr. Grumpy’s voice. It was the same voice he heard in his dreams and that he longed to hear everyday (another symptom of the love-bug, Franky said with a wide grin). 

It did insane things to Luffy’s heart. It made it race and his stomach started to flutter. The thought of his close presence made Luffy’s palms sweat. 

Instead of looking back towards those wonderful yellow eyes, Luffy decided to bolt instead. 

Was it possible to take a day off if he was so sick? Luffy wondered as his heart accelerated at the idea of the man he just left behind. The idea of facing him made him even more nervous. It made his heart pound even faster. Luffy gulped. 

Maybe it would be best for the two to never meet again. 

~OoOo~

“Hello. Are you Monkey D. Luffy?” a familiar voice said behind him. 

Luffy briefly froze from his position on the phone. Beautifully colored eyes met his gaze and Luffy gulped at the sight of all the emotions swimming in those eyes. He had to look away, or else he would've melted into a puddle of nerves. 

His heart began to race and his mind went temporarily blank. 

Questions filled his mind. What was he doing here? Why was he talking to me? Who should I focus on? The client or Mr. Grumpy? I want some meat. Meat could solve all my problems right now. Fuck. What did the client just say? I can't focus at all. What should I do? I feel like I need to run as far from here as possible, but I should help my client. 

Luffy had to put everything he had into connecting to words to say good-bye to the person on the phone. 

“I’m sorry for that. Anyway, if you need more help about that, I could redirect you to our Accounting department. Your welcome. Good-bye,” Luffy said as he hung up nervously. It was late hours. Luffy was supposed to be the only one here, but then there was someone that made him feel very strange right behind him 

He slowly turned around feeling as if he was approaching his doom. 

Mr. Grumpy was standing there with his arms crossed impatiently. Luffy shifted in his seat nervously. He felt like that guilty child being stared off by the teacher. 

“Yes?” he asked sheepishly while trying to smile at Mr. Grumpy. Did the guy ever even smile? If anything, his frown deepened. Then, all of a sudden, they had a role-reversal. It was as if Mr. Grumpy was the guilty one and Luffy was the upset adult. 

The man looked very uncomfortable and nervous. His eyes darted from his shoes to Luffy, then back to his shoes. He was nervous. He usually never was nervous! Mr. Grumpy oozed confidence and maybe was a bit cocky. 

What was going on? Luffy felt very nervous and confused. 

Mr. Grumpy then decided fiddled with his tie as a new distraction, which then became a bit more of a distraction instead for Luffy. He couldn't tear his eyes from the sight the older man in his suit, for some abnormal reason. He never really tried to focus on Mr. Grumpy’s attire. 

Nami had a really good reason to call him Mr. Hottie, Luffy thought. 

Luffy felt the urge to fan himself. Was it getting hot in here or was it just him?

“Why do you hate me so much?” Mr. Grumpy suddenly blurted out. Luffy blinked in surprise. 

“What?” he said in confusion. He tilted his head at Mr. Grumpy’s strange attitude. 

“You hate me for some reason. I try to talk to you, but you run away. Why?” Mr. Grumpy sounded a bit strangled as he talked. Was he clenching his fists from frustration? Luffy felt very confused and bit angry. 

Why was Luffy angry? It was as if Mr. Grumpy didn't realize HE was the problem! He was the reason for his darn sickness and made him feel strange! 

“Why are you pushing this on ME?” Luffy growled in anger. “YOU are the real problem, not me! It is your fault that I have this “love-bug” and all. It is your fault for making me feel so strange. I don't even know your name, but I really want to! But I am afraid what I will do when I do! For some compelling reason, I want to be with you all the time and make you smile. When you smile at someone else, I feel the urge to scream and punch at them! Don't push this onto me! IT IS YOUR FAULT FOR BEING SO FUCKING ATTRACTIVE!” 

Luffy panted loudly at the end of his speech, but then his eyes widened. 

What did he just say? Did he just yell his deepest and most darkest thoughts out at Mr. Grumpy? 

Mr. Grumpy looked a bit dazed, before looking relieved. His hands unclenched and he smirked at Luffy. 

“You think I am very attractive and just want to know my name? The name’s Trafalgar Law. Nice to meet you,” Law said and stuck out his hand. 

Luffy just stared at the offering hand who was being held out by the most attractive being in the universe. Mr. Grumpy just told him his name and only the name Law filled his brains so much that he couldn't even think straight. What should he do now?

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? I dunno. I think it would've been good for like R, as in Refuse to believe you are love, but then I realized Luffy just didn't really realize his feelings really? He was kind of oblivious and kind of took it out in the wrong way? I dunno. 
> 
> I seriously don't know what I just wrote. It was SUPPOSED to be A is for Accident, like Luffy spilled coffee all over Law and they kind of have this tension between the two? 
> 
> But… it turned into this. 
> 
> Seriously. What did I just write?
> 
> I hope you liked it all the same and enjoyed! Sorry for being a day late. I need to catch up. Haha. Tomorrow is the last day, no? 
> 
> Leave a comment/review or kudos! Thanks a lot and I don't own anything!
> 
> -mysteryreader6626 signing out


End file.
